


Rabbit & Slug

by IdioticEntity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticEntity/pseuds/IdioticEntity
Summary: There was a boy born into nobility. Never quite wanted, never quite despised. Just in the background, without much of a purpose.And then someone made a mistake.------------I don't know, I've not been in a writing mood for quite a long while and I feel slightly bad for being dead (and distracted) so here's a short story I randomly made.Old OCs, they're all dead or revamped now. Consider them one-time characters.





	Rabbit & Slug

He bolted through, pushing aside and making way in the dense crowd. He muttered quick apologies despite the panicked state he was in, accidentally stepping on feet and pushing people down.

They were angry, but right now, he didn’t have much time to mull on that. He slipped a few times on his own inky goop trail.

Panicking makes the dripping worse. The thing chasing him is probably gaining distance easily, so he couldn’t stop running. He struggled to stay balanced, holding back pleas and tears. Shouting and begging for help is useless, nobody cares and even if they did, they won’t stand a chance against his pursuer.

Trees. He’s in the forest now. He’s never been here before, father never let him go this far. He didn’t think about it, completely focused on keeping himself ahead and avoiding obstacles. He ducked below branches, jumped over roots.

He glanced backwards as he ran, unable to hear footsteps behind him. His long ears strained to detect sound, a mistake. He tripped over a root and tumbled into a hole in the ground. Probably a trap of some sort a hunter from the village set up. He tried to claw his way out, but his hands aren’t made for climbing.

He kept slipping, close to breaking and hyperventilating. ‘NONONONONONONO-‘ his mind raced in convoluted loops. He felt like throwing up from all this panic.

He gave up climbing, so he tried to dig away. It didn’t work either. His hands were slimy as always. Black and shiny. He never liked them and now they’re a nuisance! 

Why did he have to be part slug? His arms and legs always hindered him with stupid goop. Stupid goopy, floppy limbs! His ears flattened backwards, pressed against his head. Long rabbit ears, they stand out too much if he leaves them upright like usual. He grabbed onto them and pulled down in distress, it hurts but he didn’t want to risk them perking up and alerting the monster.

While he cursed at his biology, he tried to hide among the leaves, in the darkest corner of the hole. Must not cry, must not wail. Else it’ll find him.

“My beloved son, why do you run? Father simply wishes to speak. Just to speak. Father promises.” That voice. That liar. The wolf in sheep’s skin. He pressed his mouth shut with his hands, icy eyes looking up and watching, petrified.

One……… thirty…

Two………… thirty… 

Three…………… thirty…? 

It’s been five minutes of silence. He can’t hear anything. He has sharp hearing so he’s got a lot of faith in his abilities. Maybe he left? He has to move if he doesn’t want to get caught. But how-

“Found you.”

* * *

In this world, some people have animal features. They live separate from the human race and go by many names, never really stating how they wanted to be called. They’re not quite hidden, some can blend in well. Others choose to stay isolated. After all, humans fear the unknown, and what they cannot understand they will crush. This after all, is a fact. Unspoken but acknowledged.

He was a half-breed. A cross between a rabbit and a slug. Kind of disgusting. He has rabbit ears, but aside from that, he had arms and legs alike a slug’s slimy body and a slug-ish tail.

He has patches of black and white fur and spots of black slime. He looked like a patchwork doll whose creator never put much effort into and most of the villagers often look away if they dare glance. He’s used to it, but it still hurts a little to feel… repulsive.

The half-breed child was a noble's son. They don’t dare hurt him or bully him for his high status and because he was the only heir, but not many would even talk to him. He simply spent most of his days home. Not even his father talked to him much. The man was always busy with matters the boy never understood and the boy never asked. He craved his father’s attention but held back. Father is busy. He has no time. He should be a good kid and just let it go.

He could only watch from the doorway as he worked. Today was the same. He watched the man’s brows scrunch up as he wrote with a shiny silver quill. He scrunched up the parchment into a ball and threw it, seemingly unsatisfied. When he sighed, the child sighed as well. The man’s long ears perked up at the sound and he turned to look, but the child was already gone. He simply went back to work then.

The boy dragged himself through the empty halls, a servant or two passing by occasionally. At least they were so used to him they don’t look at him weird for too long. He went to his room, but before he could reach for the doorknob, a cold hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to look. His eyes brightened a little as the edge of his lips curled up a little. “Lori.”

She smiled at him, lazy yet warm. 

Lorelei’s a chameleon and was his favorite, she's really calm with everything and somehow became a... sister to him. Also, she liked to get him trinkets from her trips to faraway lands. She’s really strong (at least from what he’s seen from the few times he watched her brutally yet still lazily assault men who harass her), so it’s odd that she’d stay here as a mere servant. He liked to hope that she stayed because she liked him a lot. Maybe it’s silly but… well thoughts won’t hurt. Right?

The scaly servant picked him up gently, letting him rest his head on her shoulder as she patted his back. “You look a little down, little friend. Care to speak?” she started to walk to the garden instead. He didn’t respond and she didn’t push. He hugged her tighter and she hummed in response.

When they got there, she pulled him into a game of hide-and-seek. Sure, she could camouflage (save her clothes), but he had sharp senses. It was a level playing field. They took turns. He liked these moments. He always felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. Like a huge invisible hug. Win or lose, he liked laughing as she attacked him with tickles when he found her.

* * *

He was asleep. His head on her lap as she petted his hair, humming quietly. For a small child, he eats a ton. Adorable. She smiles a little, but it faded at the sight of a certain someone in the doorway. She nods at him and he nods at her, taking a seat at the long table, far away on the other end. He ate in silence, food already cold.

“Mydas.” The ‘servant’ called her ‘master’ by name, voice low as to not disturb the young one sleeping. The man hummed an acknowledgement. 

“He needs you. You need to at least talk to him, he’s lonely. I know it hurts to look, but you’re his father.” She paused, looking down at the boy who moved closer to her. She’s not warm, it just felt nice to feel close to someone.

The rabbit sighed. “Leave it. What I do is none of your business, Lorelei.”

“Mydas-“

“Drop it.” He cut her off with a glare, but she did not waver.

“Mydas, stop running from your responsibilities.” She whisper-scolded.“He’s just a child and he doesn’t understand why. He needs your love and attention.”

He did not respond. She did not drop it. 

“Mydas. Please. She wou-“

“ **QUIET**.” He growled, abandoning his half-eaten meal and storming out, his scarves fluttering behind him in silence.

Lorelei stared and sighed, frowning. The chameleon picked up the child gently, bringing him to his bedroom to rest properly, sitting by the half-breed’s bedside. She continued to pet him.

The man sat in his office, staring quietly at a portrait of his wife. Beautiful only to the beholder. She was a freak, but he rather adored her warm embrace and gentle kisses. She was shy, reclusive. She only smiled for him. Only him. She was his. But now he can't even... She left without him. Without a goodbye.

He hates her, and yet he yearns for her back.

_ He looks so much like you. It hurts. _

* * *

The child went to try coax his father. It’s his birthday today. Surely, he’d listen right? In the past, he’d grumpily participated. But that was before the incident. Maybe… The child hoped for the best.

“Father..!” he called, quiet voice a little louder on this special day. “Father, can we go… visit the village? For… my birthday? Just a visit?” He's always wanted to see the stalls with the many trinkets Lori would tell him about. Sure she could just buy him the things and bring them back, but it would be much more fun to see them with his own eyes! 

"...Please?" He added.

No response.

“Father?”

He approached the limp body sitting, head tucked into folded arms on his desk. He was a little scared, father never allowed him to come into his office on regular days, but today’s a special day right? The child stood on his toes, jumping up and down in front of the desk, trying to get his father to lift his head and at least look. “Father?” he called again, voice softer and softer. His voice started to waver. The man wasn’t responding. “Fa…father?”

He tugged at his sleeves. No response. He reached for his hand to pull on, but the man suddenly shot upright, looking at him. The boy yelped and jumped backwards, slipping and clumsily trying to stay on his feet, but falling face first instead with a thud. He whined as he got up immediately as if scalded, face dusted red. “I…I’m sorry I went in, but father… can we-“

The man shot towards him, gingerly picking him up by his neck. His eyes are empty, devoid of… something. The half-breed yips in surprise, trying to claw the hands off him. The hold only tightened, bit by bit.

* * *

“I want to make a deal.”

“A deal?” it parroted, though more high pitched. “Coming back to beg for my help now Mydas? How pathetic.” it hummed.

The man bit his tongue, quelling the desire to kick the monster. “Please.”

The monster laughed hysterically and wheezed, spinning circles around the rabbit nobility. “I... AHAHAHAHAHA-“ it couldn’t stop. Need not worry about the sounds, once it is summoned, space time will freeze until it is done. “I- am I dreaming? By the stars, someone pinch me! The untouchable, cold-hearted Mydas, ex-executioner, begging at my feet!”

“Can you do it or NOT?” The man stomped, pride bruised. The monster calmed down a little from its laughter, still snickering and wiping away tears. “Of course, of course. It’s simple. Though… Are you sure you want to make that deal, dear kinslayer?” It coos, fluttering its eyelashes at him.

The noble held his hand out, glaring. Maintaining his last bit of ego by keeping his back straight. Standing like a soldier.

The demon grins and shakes his hand. Violet flames erupted, blazing colder than ice. It hurts, but neither pulled their hand away. “Brave. But stupid.”

The man’s eyes widen. He met with razor sharp teeth, devoured in shadows.

“Never make a deal with the devil, dear.” The man said in its voice. Eyes once onyx, now bright violet. “I never said I wouldn’t lie.”

He could only watch mutely as the demon takes away control over his body. Trapped inside his own head, a simple spectator. No. He won’t stand for this. He screamed in silence, struggling.

“Oh, surprising. Well then… I know how to deal with men like you. Bring it you old coot.” The voice purred amused, sitting down on the fancy plush chair.

His- no, its head drooped as it entered the mindscape to deal with the nuisance.

* * *

“Father? Father, I…I’m sorry I won’t ask, please, please let go please-“ the child wanted to cry, but father hates crying, so he tried to be a good boy and hold it back. He’s scared. What’s wrong with father? He may be a little distant, but he’s never hurt him this way! “Father please!” droopy yet distressed eyes tried to look into those violet orbs, but they were still devoid of warmth nor pity.

“Father dearest and a runt child he barely loved.” It doesn’t sound like father. It was his voice, but it wasn’t him. He'd never say that. The child felt his heart sink rock bottom. “Loved yet forgotten. Ah yes. You do look like your dear mother.” It lifted his chin, he could only comply, terrified frozen. 

“You hold him back. A nuisance. A burden. You know how much he hates looking at your face? You’re so ugly it hurts.” The venom burns, it hurts to listen. The boy was trembling with glistening eyes wide as saucers and lips quivering. It could hear quiet sobs leaking through despite his best efforts to muffle them.

Ah yes. Despair is delicious. The monster lapped it up. But enough playing, it needs to get rid of him. Without hope, the man will crumble, and permanent control will be his. Bodies are useful things after all, especially in this plane of existence.

Its mouth split open wide, tearing the stolen face apart. The boy tries to scream but the monster tightened their grip. The boy choked, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He’s getting tired, and yet he still struggled. The monster chomped down.

But the boy was gone. A large hole was blown in the monster’s borrowed head. It froze and glanced to the side.

Lorelei held the boy tightly behind her, a silver gun pointed at the monster, slightly smoking. She let the boy catch his breath first. Almost too late. Thank god.

“Demon hunter Lorelei… what an honor.” The monster purred, simply healing the large wound with a snap of its fingers. It grinned madly at her.

She whispered quietly, still glaring at the monster. “Little friend,” she shot one more time at the monster, aiming at its eye. “Run north.”

The boy was fast. He immediately scrambled up and ran away. Adrenaline was still there, it scrambled his thoughts and he could barely breathe, but he didn’t want to die! He’s scared! He ran across the mansion, screams echoing in his head. He could hear gunshots, screeching, things breaking. It made his head hurt, as if nails were being hammered in. He ran towards the village. His lungs burned, his legs were tired, but he didn’t stop.

He pushed through the crowd of villagers, unable to utter a single word in the midst of his panic. He slipped a few times due to the excess goop he’s ‘sweating’. He eventually reached the north forest, ducking a few obstacles before getting distracted with tracking his enemy and tumbling down a hole.

Now he’s trapped. He made himself small, pulling his entirety close and slipping into the shadows, burying himself in the pile of fallen leaves.

It didn’t work.

The monster lifted him up by the neck once more, not wanting to take any chances, it immediately tore its mouth open to crush the child and devour his soul.

The boy’s heart raced hard, beating against his chest. He couldn’t breathe. 

_Couldn’tbreathecouldn’tbreate **nocan’tbreate**_ **-**

Back spots invaded his vision. He welcomed the shadows wholeheartedly, not wanting to remain conscious to watch his death from a front row seat. He gave up.

...

…

…

It smelled of iron. There was dark liquid everywhere. Two bodies laid on the ground, one deformed badly into a lump, yet it was conscious. Couldn’t move, opening its eyes is already too painful. It managed a weak growl however, aimed at the white-robed man standing nearby, arm outstretched. He lowered his arm, walking towards the scene. He picked up the small body and walked away leisurely from the scene, throwing the body over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

Hah, he should really stop doing favors, he missed tea time. Even if he was annoyed, he kept a light smile on his face.

“Ah, Mydas, Mydas. You’ve become so weak.” He shook his head, sighing. His clothes remained pristine despite the bloody mess. “Ah, how troublesome.” He hummed, taking out a transportation talisman and letting it burn up in between his fingers, disappearing into thin air. The demon could only watched as his prey got away, rescued at the last second. Drat!

Sounds of cracking filled the air. “You can’t hide.” It growled. It slinked back into the shadows, vanishing into thin air as if it were never there. Pride wounded and yet he was too damaged to give chase. Give it time... he'll have them writhing like the worms they are.

* * *

“Lorelei.”

“Take care of him, Lu.”

“What? I am not a babysitter!”

The child hears faint voices. Head still muddled… sleepy… He can’t open his eyes, they were too heavy. It’s warm and nice and comfortable. He shifted a little, burying himself deeper in the soft blanket.

“Lu, please. Just a month. Give me a month.”

“No.”

“Lu.”

“I said no, Lorelei. I was only doing this to repay my debt to the old idiot, the child is safe now, you take him away. I don’t have time or energy for him.” He pauses, voice quieter, "You know that."

The chameleon sighed. “The danger hasn’t passed yet. You and I both know only the two of us can stop him and you can’t leave this area. Please, just a month. He’s old enough to take care of himself, I only ask for you to protect him. Please. He's just a child.” Her voice cracked in the end.

“…”

The boy couldn’t keep listening, falling back asleep. The conversation faded into silence.

* * *

He woke up gasping for air, reaching up to claw the hands off his neck. Someone grabbed his hands firmly, squeezing them and preventing him from trying to claw his neck off (though it wasn’t quite possible with goopy soft hands).

“Open your eyes. Nobody’s choking you.” The boy spluttered, still hyperventilating. He looked around seemingly alert yet his eyes were glassy. A hand stroked his back gently. “Calm down. It’s just a nightmare. Breathe.”

The boy sobbed, tearing up. He wiped the tears frantically, trembling. Black goop dripped everywhere, but he didn’t notice. The man did though, he simply sighed.

Once the child calmed down (took a lot of patience and breathing apparently), he explained the situation. “My name is Liu,” he told him, a grumble in his voice, “I’ll be taking care of you for now. Once things settle down…” he shrugged. “We’ll see how it goes.”

The man seemed to realize something. “What’s your name, child?”

The boy shook his head. Liu facepalmed. “Really? Mydas, Mydas… you idiot of a man.” He didn’t name the child? What kind of bullsh*t is this. Yes, it isn’t strange for some parents not to name their children or themselves (referring to each other by their animal parts) due to circumstances such as poverty or low statuses (or just general apathy), but with his status as a noble, that’s ridiculous. Didn't he have a reputation to keep?

...Was it because he promised to let his wife name their child? What a sentimental idiot old man. Liu wanted to smack the rabbit noble, preferably with a fly swatter. He's garbage. Trash! How did he even consider giving him a favor... Should've-

He looked at the boy again, realizing he was murmuring angrily for a moment. The child seemed nervous. Liu chewed on his lip before huffing.

“I’ll call you something for now then… Don’t really want to keep calling you brat or something. How does Lyre sound?” he hid away his annoyance, kind of confused about it. He didn’t want to even touch the child that much before but...

Light started to seep in. He got a better look at the poor runt. Those eyes. They reminded him of someone. The way he looked at him. Pathetic. A familiar kind of pathetic. Ugh. Sentiment.

The child paused at it, still sniffling from the earlier outburst. Lyre finally looked up with a nod, a small smile on his face. It may be just a name, but… it’s special, right? "Thank you... Liu?" He tested the name, looking at the snake with puppy eyes.

“Now, are you hungry?” Liu picked up the child carefully (don't drop the brat, don't throw the brat, don't squish-), and carried him easily with one arm. So light. Lo told him he ate a lot though? How strange.

Lyre put his head on his shoulder and nodded into it, trusting the man despite being a stranger. He too felt the familiarity. An old friend. A new friend. Whatever it was, his gut trusted this man.

Maybe he was just desperate for affection, but he clung onto the snake in human skin like there's no tomorrow. Said man internally groaned.

* * *

A year passed by, quite peacefully.

“Again.” Liu held his stance easily, unflinching as his robes flapped in the wind. Lyre rushed forward once more, sweeping his leg off the ground to try and hit the man, but missed by a hair. Liu was very fast, so the bare miss was either Lyre getting better or him taking it easy on him. Lyre can only wonder, the man never really gives him answers when he asks.

Lyre was panting, but he did not slip even after missing. He’s learnt how to control his goopy biology and how to use it against his enemies instead, all courtesy of Liu. Liu stated to train him five months after taking him in, after a certain incident with the local delinquents of the village. Lyre can still remember how angry Liu looked, and it sent shivers down his spine. He may be smiling, but his murderous aura… so heavy! That was the day Lyre found out about Liu’s martial arts past. His record was… amazing to say the least.

“Liu, can we stop for today? I’m tired…” Lyre whined, still holding his stance in case Liu tried to launch a sneak attack like last time. The man however, did not.

The now older boy looks at Liu, his caretaker over the past year. He’s trying to hide it but Lyre can see how with every passing day, there’s a little more fatigue in his eyes. He tries to take care of himself and help Liu as much as possible, but it only grows. Lyre promises to become strong. To not burden the man anymore.

“Fine, let’s go home. It’s getting late anyways.”

Lyre was slightly surprised. Yeah, Liu was definitely getting more and more tired. He usually wouldn’t end it this early… What was the cause? The man kept his lips shut.

The man looked up into the darkening sky, before taking the boy’s hand, leading him home. Down the dark, dirt path. He already memorized the way, so the inability to see did not bother him. It’s considered a type of training for the boy, to use his ears instead of eyes.

Why you may ask? Well… ‘Danger comes from everywhere!’ was what Liu told Lyre. Lyre didn’t question it. Liu can be questionable sometimes, it’s fine. So far, it was safe anyways to do this. Just small animals skittering about.

His ears twitched and he couldn't help but flinch.

A branch broke. And they haven’t moved yet. Not a step. No large animals roamed this area. At least, those they knew of.

Lyre’s raised ears trembled on high alert. “…” Nobody dared make a sound.

Suddenly, he pulled Liu towards him, the two of them falling over. Liu was surprised, but he did not let that show. The man fell onto the boy, facing the ground while Lyre got a glimpse of the attacker. A gust of wind blew on his neck, accompanied with violet light, sending chills down his spine. The smell of sulfur… Dark magic.

“…It’s you.” Liu did not need to see to know who it was.

"Missed me? Delightful."

Lyre froze, staring at the attacker. A glimpse was enough, especially with the beam as light before. He knew who it was. The phantom who haunted his dreams.

“…Father?”

“No you idiot, run!” Liu pulled Lyre up and out of the way of a bright violent beam. Trees in its path were obliterated into nothing. Liu carried Lyre as he ran. He can’t fight with a frozen Lyre, he can’t risk the demon taking him hostage. Last time was an ambush, the tables have turned.

Laughter echoed. The monster strolled after them, not a single worry.

If it’s here, then Lorelei has failed and no longer breathes. Liu did not feel sad (he did). The dead was dead. There is no time to mourn right now. Priorities.

Lyre couldn’t move, icy blue eyes stuck in the past. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest and the beat revertebrated through his body just like all those years ago. His nightmares came back in that very moment. Liu was speaking, and yet he could not hear. Shadows in his head, shadows in his eyes. His vision blurred and he was trapped in his own mind, body limping with eyes wide open, petrified.

Liu was alarmed by the unresponsive boy. He glanced down at the boy every so often. For some reason, it’s getting heavier and heavier to move. Liu never felt this tired before… What was happening? He gave another worried glance at the boy.

“…What?”

The boys eyes were pitch black. On his forehead, a black marking in the shape of a lily.

_ The Mark of Despair? _

How- no, WHEN did this happen? He watched over the boy for the past year, short contact with the demon shouldn’t have caused this! Impossible! How… When did he mark him?

Something shot through his leg. Liu fell with a grunt, biting his tongue. He shielded the boy with his body as they tumbled down the path, hitting a tree. He held the child closely.

The Mark of Despair, once marked onto a victim, will absorb life energy from whoever the victim comes into contact with. The absorption grows stronger the more despair the victim feels. It’s one of the most difficult curses to cast, needing 2 days and 3 nights of constant casting, even if the caster is powerful. Lyre was taken away before it even had the chance to cast the curse!

“You shouldn’t have underestimated me, Snake.”

Liu glared at the demon. Gaze defiant even when defeated. He can’t run anymore, his leg was corroded by the attack. The mark has drained away his energy long ago, rendering the talismans on him useless pieces of paper. It hurts, as if he was being eaten alive. He did not scream.

“How?” he asked, referring to the mark. Curious, and stalling. If he can get his energy back… just a little…

Fortunately, the monster hasn’t completely gotten rid of its love to mock fallen enemies and monologue, even after hundreds of years. “You pathetic worm man.” It slurred out with a generous amount of venom in every word. “You may have power, but I have… friends.” It moved closer, causing Liu to hiss. The demon laughed. “Ah yes, there it is. Just like old times, hmm? Though, it’s refreshing to see how terrified you are.”

Liu hissed louder, forked tounge flicking out of his mouth. His usually calm silver eyes narrowed, pupils turning into sharp slits. Lyre’s body began to drop in temperature, Liu held him closer despite weakening.

Liu has never been this… cornered before. But he will not just roll over and prepare to die. The boy will live… even if that means he won't. He pushed his fears and worries down, holding onto his belief that the boy will live. He can feel energy around him slowly trickling into his soul. Tiny drops, but a little more…

“The boy…” The demon does not seem pleased. It wanted to see the man who degraded him a hundred years ago despair and shrivel up. But this… this stupid, half-breed good for nothing… Forever a hindrance, but… “You know he’s the cause of all this, right? If it weren’t for him, I would’ve never found you.”

It wants to eat this man’s desperation! It wants to trample over him in the most satisfying way possible. It wants to crush him. Crush him into nothing.

But the man did not waver. The monster got even more frustrated. “How did the so called Frost Serpent turn into a soft-hearted worm for a half-breed?! You’re disappointing, disgusting!”

Liu coughed, smiling coldly at him in mockery. The pain flared up, but he smiled wider. White scales started to form on his face and flakes of pale skin started to fall from them. He was shedding his fake ‘human’ skin, revealing his true self. A sign of his imminent death. 

“…You’ve… never won. Not once…”

“Tch! You’ll regret saying that.” the monster reached out for the child. Liu spat out blood in its face.

Substituting some blood in exchange for a little more energy, Liu then blasted the monster point-blank with the last bit of light magic he could muster. The demon howled, falling backwards, most surely blinded and in pain as the light corroded not only its host’s flesh, but also its very soul.

It burned his own hand as well, but it was worthed. Liu clutched the boy with his other hand and carried him despite trembling limbs. Running like a drunken man and threw himself sideways into a nearby cave. He tore his arm with his fangs and used his blood to draw runes. The monster caught up, but was blocked out at the last second by the temporary spell.

But blood magic was forbidden for a reason. Liu was definitely not going to live any longer than this, not that he wasn't hanging on a thread before already. He never did live long. Always capped at 100. Every single life he could remember.

He dragged himself and the boy deeper inside.

This was the cave he used to test his spells and new talismans in. Residue magic hummed softly. Not much, but combined with whatever energy he had left, it might just be enough.

If the Mark of Despair is broken, the caster will be weakened. For a demon, that means being expelled from the middle realm of existence, back into the shadows. It may not kill that monster, but sealing it away a second time was good enough.

Breaking this curse… any curse really… of course something of equal or greater value must be taken in exchanged. That’s okay. Liu laid Lyre down on a stone altar by a small pool of water. It’s getting harder to breathe. So tired…

He caught a glimpse of himself in the water. Snake eyes, scaled, haggard, and still shedding, revealing more of his snake blood.. So unlike his usual self. He can’t help but chuckle.

_ Never thought I’d die looking so ugly. Surely a first. _

Liu shook his head and placed his hands -now smooth claws- on the body’s chest. His arm was still bleeding. The blood dripped onto the boy and glowed a crimson light.

Liu’s eyes watered, a sudden feeling of sadness in his heart. He ignored the pain and poured his energy into the body, burning away the curse. He had to focus. The curse is intricate and he must be careful. His hands trembled.

He slipped once (his leg decided to give out for a second), but the mistake was not fatal. The boy jolted. He must not waver any more.

Finally, the boy closed his eyes, the darkness leaving him with a quiet hiss. Liu collapsed to the side, laying by the sleeping boy. His legs have corroded away, the earlier hex still eating him alive. He has no more magic to hider its progress, so his body starts to corrode faster.

He never found out why this boy was so special to him. Well, until now. Something clicked. He watches as his life replays in a few moments. An old memory is dug up, long forgotten until now.

Liu held the boy’s hand.

“Con…sider…my debt… FULLY paid…” He rasps, knows the boy can’t hear him, but he speaks anyway. It wasn't for him anyway. Not this him.

Long ago, Liu was saved from the darkness by a kind soul. It seemed the soul was reborn as Lyre. The first sealing was thanks to him. The old him anyway. He was the one who annoyed Liu to no end, but gave him a purpose to live. Made him promise to live. That stupid brat. Shared the same pathetic puppy eyed gaze. The same frosty eyes. Cold yet... soft. Pale. Comforting.

Even if he bore a straight face, Lyre made him feel emotions other than cold indifference. It was a nice change after a hundred years alone.

So strange. A silly little rabbit with limbs as floppy as his ears managed to become his friend. Somehow. Did Lyre consider him friends?

Ah, he's rambling like an old man at his deathbed. Well, to be honest he is exactly that. Did he really get soft? Shame.

Liu faded away, leaving behind only white flakes. Snow? Maybe.

The boy was left all alone in a deep slumber. The little magic left around locked his life deep inside, keeping him alive but not conscious.

The monster was gone, leaving nothing behind. Its host’s body was only an empty shell, corroding away when the demon left. No trace of the whole incident remained. The runes on the cave faded, but it didn't matter anymore. All the rumbling made the entrance collapse after the spell died out. Nobody would be able to get in for a long while. It's pretty secluded anyway. 

And just like that, everything was ‘resolved’.

…Time flies, years pass. Yet the boy slept unchanging, unaffected by time.

* * *

It hurts. His chest hurts.

He opened his eyes. Oh. He can’t see, it’s all a milky white. He does not panic. He can't manage to panic. Okay. He closed his eyes again, resting a bit more. Then he pushed himself off the cold ground, standing up. He feels refreshed, full of energy.

He can’t see, but… he tapped his feet on the ground. He can feel the echoes bouncing off the walls. A cave then? The boy navigated his way easily, even if he slipped on the first step.

After a little while, he found the cave entrance. He smells something weird, but it was faint. He shrugged, leaving the cave. He followed his gut feeling, walking down a dirt path. He can’t remember, but it feels so familiar. Something… someone’s missing.

He found a stick on the ground, having stepped on it. He used it to navigate more smoothly, holding it with both his hands and walking downwards, south. The teen hummed softly to himself, tail wagging slowly.

“Hey.” A voice called out. He was not surprised, he heard the footsteps a mile away. He just didn’t call out the person following him. “What’s a half-breed doing here?” it’s not every day a half-breed goes on a troll after all. Especially in a dangerous forest! Human hunters and hostile animals, all here!

The half-breed turned to face the person. “I live(d) here.” Was the answer that came out of his mouth. Ah. Did he? It seems he could still remember some things if prodded.

“Are you delusional or something? Live here? It's a miracle the bears haven't eaten you alive. You're so tiny!” The person sighed. “Whatever, come with me. I’ll take you back to town. What’s your name?” the person took the teenager’s arm to lead the way, kind of disgusted by the weird black slug skin. At least gloves were on.

“…” he thought about it, strangely it was easy to recall.

“Lyre.”

A new life awaits, hopefully a better one.

* * *

**THE END**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue my other work. Idk. I have no ideas atm.


End file.
